Many workers use a bicycle as the primary means of commuting to and from work. Bike commuting is a good alternative for many urban dwellers, but still impractical for most due to factors such as weather conditions and safety. People with longer commutes may have the desire to travel by bike, but simply can't because of the time/distance each way, every day. Each U.S. rush-hour conventional auto commuter spends on average 200 hours per year driving to and from work, plus an average of 36 hours a year stuck in traffic. This results in lost productivity and wasted fuel. Further, people incur substantial expense on exercise equipment and health club memberships.